Ne jamais oublier
by dickygirl35
Summary: Hermione est fille de domestique, elle vie dans la misère et après des études revient dans son village pour être préceptrice des jeunes Malfoy mais le malheur l'accable et c'est en voulant mettre fin à ces jours qu'elle découvre mystère et magie.
1. Chapter 1

Ma vie à commencée le 9 septembre 1821 lorsque ma mère accoucha dans notre humble et sinistre demeure. La sueur perlait sur son front et ses longs cheveux auburn lui collaient à la peau, ses cris perçant le silence pesant de la nuit sombre et de la campagne misérable. Notre vie. Mon père trop faible, trop incompétent et sensible pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Dernier cri, dernière contraction, et j'apparu à ce monde, dans le silence morbide de la nuit et la chaleur humaine des bras de ma mère. 

Un sourire, un geste et je comprenais; pas besoins de mot, juste de l'attention. 

Des biberons et des couches culottes, je passais à l'apprentissage de la marche et des premières expériences, je pénétrais, du haut de mes cinq ans, un peu plus dans ce monde vil et sans merci. J'observais jusqu'ici les allées et venues incessant de mes parents du manoir qui surplombait ce vaste territoire près de la falaise et dominait le diamant bleu à notre cher habitat. Le diamant bleu qu'elle nom poétique, j'adore le regardé se mouvoir sous le souffle du vent, brillé sous l'éclat blanchâtre de la lune et scintillé au soleil couchant quoi de plus beau que l'océan. Revenons à ce manoir, imposant, distingué il révèle déjà l'allure de ces propriétaire, sinistre, dictatorial, mes parents font partis des domestiques. Nous vivons au abords de la falaise, dans cette chaumière de pierre et d'ardoise, rustique, sans intérêt, misérable, tout comme les vêtements que j'ai portés depuis ma tendre enfance. Ma vie.

Cette vie morne enfermée dans cette demeure, ces ruines, je l'ai quittée lorsque je pus atteindre sans encombre l'âge de 11 ans. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous les enfants du village, ceux que je croisais occasionnellement, ceux qui m'insultaient et qui me frappaient. Ceux la même; une semaine après la rencontre j'apprenais de mes parents qu'il ou elle avait rejoins les anges de l'éternité, je comprends aujourd'hui. A cet âge où l'on comprend mieux les douleurs de la vie, où l'on s'apprête à franchir l'immense palier qui nous sépare du monde des adultes, à cet âge a débuté mon éducation. 

La séparation fût douloureuse, arrachée des bras maternels, et séparée du lien paternel, je souffrais horriblement. La calèche s'éloignait, intensifiant mon mal être, cahotant sur la route boueuse, et couverte de pierre, m'éloignant de ma vie, arrachant une partie de moi même. Mes parents aux pieds de la chaumière, agitaient sans grande conviction leurs mains, mon dernier souvenir, qui s'efface lentement, comme un condamné attendant sa peine, l'attente est insupportable. Et puis plus rien, les larmes ont ravagées mes joues, mes cheveux tressés sont défais et abîmés, je suis pitoyable. 

Je me rassois confortablement, il ne sert à rien de fixé le passé je le rattraperais un jour mais pour l'instant il faut que j'assure mon avenir. 

Le trajet est long et pénible, la calèche est froide, sombre et humide, et la lanterne se balance au rythme des bruits de sabots des chevaux. La flamme vacille et s'éteint un peu comme le souffle de vie qui m'habitait avant que je ne quitte mon domicile et ma famille. Je ferme les yeux, il ne sert à rien d'atteindre un espoir qui semble perdu dans les ténèbres qui entoure mon monde, à jamais. Peut-être un jour trouverais je le bonheur ??

Le sommeil s'empare de moi, réparateur, promesse, aucun souci, dans mes rêves je peux tout voir tous ce qui me manque. Je ne vois plus le temps défilé, l'humidité et l'odeur de vieux bois imprègne mes narines, cette senteur de pourriture, désagréable mais si commune, elle me rappelle ma vie, mon âme, moi. Elle s'insinue et pénètre jusqu'à me faire replongée dans les tourbillons de mes souvenirs funestes. 

Et puis tout s'arrête le bruit des sabots, le balancement régulier de la lanterne, les secousses, le silence de la nuit s'engouffre partout, par les interstices, la fenêtre. Je sens mes vêtements de laine, cette jupe épaisse à volant, ce chandail, peser sur mes épaules comme pèse la souffrance sur mon âme. Je m'empare de ma malle et sort, frappée par le vent, je remarque ensuite que je suis arrivée devant un immense bâtiment, une abbaye peut-être ? C'est mon collège, mon internat, à l'éducation stricte, et religieuse, ma nouvelle vie. Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau sur mes joues creuses. La pluie se met à tomber, elle me soulage d'un poids, je ne peux l'expliquer, de grosses gouttes s'écrasent sur les dalles qui couvrent le sol, et sur moi en se mêlant à mes sanglots étouffés, j'ai l'impression que les dieux veulent m'aider dans cette épreuve, ils pleurent tous autant que moi. 

Je reste sous la pluie à attendre un signe, une invitation, rien. Le sort semble vouloir s'acharner sur moi, il me sépare de mes racines, il me laisse ensuite seul sous les larmes des dieux, suis-je maudite ?

Puis vint une none, traversant la cour en trottinant, se couvrant d'une épaisse cape de laine noir, elle m'attrape par le bras sans cérémonie, je la déteste, et m'entraîne je ne sais où au milieu de ce sinistre endroit. Je retombe dans mes pensées qui viennent d'entamer une valse, tournoyant jusqu'à me donner la nausée, dans mon cerveau déjà bien las de ces épreuves. La sœur me sort de mes réflexions en me poussant sur un lit. Je remarque que je suis dans une pièce sombre, avec un lavabo, une armoire qui tient debout par je ne sais quel chance, un lit en bois dur, et un miroir. Sans vraiment oublier la petite fenêtre qui ne laisse pénétrer qu'un infime rayon de lune. Je préférais ma demeure, avec ces fenêtres, cette chaleur dégagée de la cheminée, et ces embruns, ce souffle marins, cette magie des flots lors de grands vents. Je ne pourrais oublier les moments que j'ai passés là bas et je jure qu'un jour j'y retournerais.


	2. Chapter 2

La fin, jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse de prononcer ce mot

La fin, jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse de prononcer ce mot. Pour moi il signifiait mort, souffrance, destin funeste, malheur mais Ô grand jamais bonheur enthousiasme, et chaleur. Pourtant c'est le cas, je vis ma dernière journée dans cet horrible pensionnat religieux, 6 ans que j'y suis et 6 ans que j'y meurs à petit feu. La vie me paraît nettement plus joyeuse depuis que j'ai atteint mon 17ème anniversaire. Cette guerre que je croyais perdu en arrivant est désormais remportée.

Cette victoire est digne d'être fêtée, j'entraîne dans un coin Alex' et lui demande de s'asseoir, poliment. Nous deux inséparables depuis six ans, des sœurs, des jumelles, on se retrouve chacune dans l'autre. Elle sait ce qui va se produire, elle s'installe, en attente. Nous sommes à l'abri des regards, notre coin secret. Je m'assois sur la marche, et gonfle lentement mais sûrement mes poumons de l'air chaud de juin. Et puis je commence.

_Blow the wind southerly southerly southerly_

_Blow the wind south o'er the bonny blue sea…_

_But sweeter and dearer by far 'tis when bringing_

_The barque of my true love in safety to me._

Je finis, et reprend mon souffle. Alex' ne bouge plus, elle est envoûtée. Je chante bien, je le sais, et je l'utilise rarement toutefois. A chaque belle occasion, les anniversaires, les diplômes, la fin. Je frisonne et sors de notre coin suivi par Alex', mes yeux parcourent la pelouse, l'enceinte de pierre, j'éprouve un faible sentiment de nostalgie, écrasé par la joie de revoir mes parents et mon diamant bleu.

Enfin de retour chez moi, le voyage m'a paru une longue attente. Je retrouve ma demeure inchangée, dominée par le manoir. Mon père m'accueil, les bras ouverts, le cœur aussi, pourtant je décèle un grand malheur logé au fond de son être tout comme celui que j'ai eu pendant 6 ans de séparation. Il m'encercle et m'admire, j'ai tant changée.

La joie me submerge, je cours jusqu'à la falaise, et contemple mon image, cette image. Mon père arrive, vieux et abattus par tant de malheur. Ma mère est morte. Je tombe sur les genoux et pleure, mêlant mes perles salées qui tombent avec lenteur, au diamant bleu. Je le savais, je le sentais, le changement.

Il me prend et me ramène, ma douleur est partagée, apaisée. Je ne peux m'y faire pourtant il le faut, c'est le cycle de la vie, une naissance, un bonheur, et la mort qui vous enlève trop vite ou trop tard, mais jamais au bon moment. Je reprends le dessus, il faut se faire forte et affronter les obstacles. Les larmes se sèchent, et une partie de mon cœur se vide.

Voilà une semaine que je suis de retour dans mon pays, dans mon monde et mes souvenirs. Je postule, comme le font toute bonne fille, au manoir, je ne sais pas ce que j'y ferais, mais je le ferais, et bien. Nouvelle réjouissante, préceptrice. Deux enfants de 7 ans, des jumelles, il paraît aux yeux froids du Lord Malfoy que je possède les compétences minimales nécessaires à un apprentissage de base pour l'éducation de ses enfants. Mon père est fier de moi, tout comme je suis fière de lui, de son courage, et sa ténacité.

Mon emploi débutera mi septembre, je logerais à la cour de monseigneur, habillée par ses soins, et nourris quoi demander de plus. Je le sais mon père seras seul, dans cet habitat misérable, à souffrir de l'assaut du vent. Mais il me rassure.

« - ne refuse point cette occasion si belle de vivre, une vie meilleure que la nôtre. Tu as la chance, prends la, et fais en bon usage.

je ne veux point vous laisser seul père, mon avenir devrait se faire à vos côtés, et non en la compagnie de seigneur et de Lord. Je ne peux me résoudre à vous abandonner à votre funeste et misérable destin.

Qui te dit que mon destin sera misérable et funeste. Mon seul bonheur serais de te savoir heureuse, je pourrais partir en paix chercher la compagnie de ta mère et des anges de dieu. Hermione, tu est ma lumière, ma chaleur, mon sang, ma chair, tu est ma fille, et te savoir en sécurité au dépend du Lord me réjouis. N'abandonne point, je ne pourrais partir en emportant une part de bonheur. »

Il me serre dans ces bras ridés, et abîmés par les travaux quotidiens, je sens son cœur battre contre ma joue, il m'apaise et me redonne confiance.

J'accepte cette vie, j'accepte cette chance et ce bonheur, je veux voir le sourire et la lumière sur le visage de mon père. Pourtant je pleure seule dans ma chambre de bonne, seule et désemparée, je laisse couler le poison du malheur hors de mon corps pour enfin me sentir libérée.

La vie commence, dans ce sombre et glacial manoir, je donne matin et soir des cours à Rose et Elena, deux charmantes jeunes filles de 7 ans, deux jumelles. La nostalgie s'empare de moi quand je l'ai vois rire et s'amuser, comme avec Alex'. Je leurs sers plus ou moins de surveillante tout en leur apprenant de multitudes de choses. Je suis leurs confidentes et leur mère, leur maîtres et leurs bourreaux. Je ne suis rien que moi-même.

Ma vie est dure depuis que je suis préceptrice au manoir, je ne compte plus les heures mais j'arrive à compter mon salaire, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même soumise au démon de la maison, Lord Malfoy. Je ne compte plus les gifles magistrales, le claquement sonore et la douleur fulgurante. Je ne suis plus et mon corps non plus, le désespoir m'envahit.

J'atteins mes 21 ans, et n'en suis point heureuse, la mort de mon père. Seul dans sa chaumière sous le vent de l'été et l'humidité de l'océan, serrant un châle appartenant à ma défunte mère. Il la rejoint, elle et les anges, il m'a lâchement abandonné, pour partir, il a trouvé son bonheur alors que j'aperçois le commencement de mon malheur.

Cela fait 3 ans que j'applique mes bons et loyaux services au compte du Lord et de ses filles, pourtant je souffre de cette vie qui m'était promise belle et flamboyante. Chaque soir, avant de rejoins mon lit sous le toit, je reçois une correction, un coup de canne, une gifle, un fouet. Cela ne peut continuer.

La nuit je parcours le domaine, comme une exclue, une interdite, et j'y découvre des mystères, comme cette chambre de jeune homme au 2nd étage. Ce lit au couvertures de soies, et cette armoire remplit de splendide costume, je ne l'ai jamais croisé, qui est-ce ?

Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je préfère faire de cours chapitre mieux rédigé et créant plus de suspense. Merci de laisse un commentaire, critique étant acceptées, c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on évolue.

XXX Darling35


	3. Chapter 3

J'y suis retournée dans cette magnifique, chambre. Ressentir les frissons de l'interdit qui plane, et l'odeur particulière qu'y sent dégage. Mes doigts glissent sur le tissus fin, en cette nuit sombre, je contemple, je souris, je suis bien. Depuis la mort de mon père, je cherche un semblant de vie dans une sinistre demeure comme celle-ci.

Je découvre chaque jour, un peu plus de mystère, et de sensations nouvelles, je m'évade, cela me fait du bien, j'en ai besoin. Puis je retourne tranquillement, pieds nus sur un parquet craquant légèrement le contact du vieux bois, dans mon humble chambre sous les toits du manoir. Je m'endors, sourire aux lèvres, étoiles dans les yeux, ma magie à moi. Je rêve et plane dans un autre univers que celui de torture quotidienne.

Je souffre aujourd'hui, j'ai comptée, 32ème coup de canne que je reçois, c'est dur, je supporte, résignée. Le sort d'une vie, le sort de ma vie. Jour de dur labeur, je dois m'occuper des jumelles, insoutenables, lord Malfoy m'appel, je me présente, je tombe. Sur la hanche, puissant, un coup porté avec fureur, je repars. Je ne sais qu'elle erreur commises, mais j'accepte.

La fin de cette journée s'achève, une soupe, un quignon de pain, de l'eau, mon repas. Je ne suis pas mieux nourrie qu'en présence de mes parents. Ils me manquent. J'ais tellement mal, je suis abattus, pliée et souffrante sous les coups et le désespoir. Je veux finir, retrouver les miens.

Je sors dans le silence, pensante, ma longue robe de nuit, se balance au rythme de mes pas, rapides et discrets, sur un sol froid et râpeux au touché. Je gagne sans encombre le second étage, la chambre interdite, j'y pénètre. Le souffle reprend en moi, je sens mon cœur battre, je respire, je souris, je laisse mes sens prendre le dessus, guidée par mon bien-être. Je sais qui il est cet inconnu, un jeune homme, disparu, fils du Lord Malfoy, il a mon âge, disparu à ses quinze ans. Les domestiques, ce sont eux qui m'ont renseignée, ils le voyaient rarement, leur pensées affirme que Lord Malfoy est un bourreau et un criminel, infanticide.

Je frissonne à ces affirmations, je pense comme eux, je le sais au fond de moi, les mains de mon bourreau ont déjà goûtées au sang, celui de son fils apparemment. Je n'en apprends pas d'autre.

Peut-être, est ce pour cela que je me sens si bien dans ces appartement, je partage sa douleur et sa haine, je vis à travers lui, j'imagine la douceur de sa peau, et la beauté froide de son corps. Je m'allonge sur le lit, sur son lit, je le sens à mes côtés, nos doigts enlacés, nos corps rapprochés, nos yeux enflammés. Il est moi, je suis lui. Il me parle, me réclame vengeance, j'accompagne sa pensée, je me lève.

Des bruits.

Des pas.

Le frôlement d'une cape.

Un homme.

Une canne.

Le Lord.

La peur s'insinue, pénétrant profondément en moi, je tremble, de l'imaginer.

Je sens au fond de moi un soutien, un espoir, c'est lui son fils qui me guide. La porte s'ouvre la silhouette s'avance, menaçante, l'éclate de lune sur ses cheveux blanchâtre, par les persiennes.

Je suis tétanisée, l'espoir continu, me pousse, mais mon corps n'agit plus. Je vois, trop tard, la canne s'abat sur moi, la douleur fulgurante, l'épaule en sang. Je n'en peux plus. La main se lève, prête à s'abattre comme un coup fatal, une guillotine, une lame tranchante.

Je sens un morceau de bois dur, sûrement une bordure de cadre, je le saisis fermement entre mes doigts fins, je respire. Lui ou moi.

Je me lève, la surprise dans ses yeux, je fais face, j'ai peur.

Le courage m'emporte, l'espoir grandit, il est là, à mes côtés. Je dois accomplir, la vengeance, sa vengeance, ma vengeance. Je sui prête.

Plus besoin de mot, juste des gestes, un début, une fin, je suis prête.

merci à

Pinkpather Crazy, ça m'as étonnée et admirablement touchée ce que tu m'as écrit, j'espère que tu continuras à laisser de si jolis commentaire, simple mais touchant, merci.

Priinc3ss, voilà le chapitre suivant, merci beaucoup, le prochain suivra bientôt, en espérant faire plaisir.

Pocabie,

Magyar, et aux autres qui se reconnaisse

mille bisous.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai peur, ma main tremble, hésitante, poisseuse.

J'agite mes doigts sur le morceau de bois, je reste ferme. Il me regarde, froidement, me transperce, de son regard. Je doute. Mes actes, mon destin, ma vie. Je sens toujours cet espoir qui coule en moi. Lui. Il me protège de mes tourments, il me pousse. Vengeance.

Son père me fait face, les larmes coulent, sur mes joues, je ne sais quoi faire, j'ai tellement peur, de mon destin, de mes actes. Je réfléchis, trop. Je dois le faire.

La main se lève plus haute qu'elle ne l'était, pâle, le miroir de la mort, de ma mort, et son visage si haineux, je réagis. Je peux le faire, je dois le faire, je souffre. Lui aussi souffre, je me rappel son corps, sa douceur, ses yeux, je les vois, sans les apercevoir. Il me presse, la pression sur mon cœur se fait plus forte. Je le déteste, je l'aime, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Le bois se fait lourd au bout du bras, un poids, lui aussi me presse.

La main va s'abattre, je sens la suite je sens ce qui va se produire, je ne peux l'exprimer.

Mes larmes se stoppent.

Je bouge, me décale, la surprise dans ses yeux. J'empoigne l'épais morceau de bois de mon autre main, je condamne. Je vois une fraction de seconde, l'incertitude dans le regard de mon bourreau.

Un regard de trop.

Avec toute la force, qu'il me transmet, que je puise au fond de moi, j'abats avec force et précision le bois, sur la nuque de cet infanticide. J'entends les os craquer méchamment, comme le parquet qui craque sous mes pieds, ce craquement monstrueux. Je me dégoute. J'ai envie de cracher l'horreur qui m'habite. Le corps s'effondre à mes pieds, sans grâce, comme une poupée de chiffon.

J'abats une deuxième fois le bois sur la nuque brisée, j'y mets toute ma haine.

Je tremble, lâche l'objet de mon crime, de mon horreur, de mon dégout.

Je cours.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit, je ne me reconnais plus. Je vois le sang perlé au bout de mes ongles, se mêlant à mes larmes, sortant des plaies de tout mon corps, sortant de mon cœur. Je ne puis comprendre ce que je viens de faire. Je suis souillée, marqué, détruite, mon âme est brisée, mille morceaux qui jamais ne se recolleront.

L'image repasse, le son se fait réentendre, sans cesse. Ce visage pâle, qui ne comprend rien, qui ne voit rien, ne sais rien, qui subit tout. Ce craquement funeste, ce corps brisé.

Coupable.

Les larmes sortent en farandole, elles fêtent une victoire, je ne veux pas les comprendre. Elles me font souffrir. Et puis ce souffle si près de moi. Je le vois, il est là toujours à mes côtés, pour m'aider, ses yeux brillent. Délivré.

Je me lève, je ne puis rien faire d'autre dans ce monde, j'ai honte. Je veux revoir mon père, ma mère, leur ange. Le bonheur de vivre, de ne plus craindre les assauts du mal. Le mal, présent partout 

autour de moi. Tel un vautour, il guette et choisi ses proies. Je ne le laisserais plus guider mes envies, mon destin, ma vie.

J'écris et couche sur un parchemin, mes mots, les derniers ceux qui font mal et qui libèrent, ceux que je ne peux pas retenir. Vide.

Je relis, la fin, ce mot est pour moi indéfinissable, il reflète mon désespoir et mon bonheur. Il est moi.

Je sors discrètement. Le vent me fouette le visage, il me juge et me condamne, il ne sait pas. La senteur salée s'insinue dans mes narines, tellement agréable.

La rosée perle sur les brins d'herbes et les roses, magique. Le diamant bleu, resplendissant, illuminé d'un soleil nocturne, il me fait honneur, il veut m'accueillir. Je suis confiante.

C'est mon destin, je ne peux rien y faire.

Le froid est partout, il me chatouille et me glace de l'intérieur. Le vide sous moi.

Je suis au pied de la falaise, mon début, ma fin

Je prie, je me purifie, j'en ai besoin, je ne peux repartir sans ça.

Je me lance.

Bras écartés.

Jambes serrées.

La chute est longue, je me pose des questions, les dernières.

Adieu amis, famille, amour, je rejoins les anges …

… de l'enfer.

Le souffle se fait plus pressant autour de moi, il me veut, il m'aura.

Hermione Granger ne sera plus, je ne serais plus.

Je ferme les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Réponse au reviews :_**

**_Magyar : non ce n'ai pas la fin de mon histoire. Ce n'est qu'un début. Hermione va être sauvée si c'est ce que tu souhaitais savoir. Et vas découvrir magie et mystère._**

**_morganneS : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir, et me donne envie de continuer. Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que tu apprécieras._**

**_Bisounours : merci beaucoup. Il n'est pas rare de voir une fiction bien écrite, tout le monde à l'inspiration au fond de soi, chercher vous trouverez… )_**

**_Priince3ss : pour le fils du lord, Hermione imagine, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, entre dans la peau du personnage le temps de la lecture, essaie de ressentir ce qu'Hermione ressent. La chambre du jeune homme est remplie de son passé à lui, et quand elle y pénètre, elle pénètre dans son univers, elle vit à travers lui et essai de l'imaginer, ce n'est que fiction. Pour elle s'est de la magie, juste ce lien, et un mystère, l'ignorance. Comprends-tu ?_**

**_Nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._**

J'ai peur.

Le noir m'entoure, les ténèbres. Mes paupières closes refusent de s'ouvrir. Le noir toujours ce noir, que dois-je faire ??

Aidez-moi chers parents, suis-je à vos côtés ?? Et toi où es tu ? Aide-moi.

Je ressasse les derniers moments, la chute, liberté, je me suis sentit vivre le temps de la descente, je ne saurais l'expliquer. Pourtant point de choc et de douleur, ni douceur humide sur mon visage, ais-je franchis la carapace de mon diamant bleu ? Trop de questions, trop d'ignorance.

Où suis-je ?

L'éclat blanc qui perce les ténèbres de mes pupilles s'élargit, il emplit mes yeux, me réchauffe le cœur, recolle mes fragments d'âme, je suis bien. La douceur sous mes doigts, le confort sous mon crâne, bien être.

Où suis-je ?

J'ouvre avec une infinie lenteur mes paupières lourdes, pour montrer au jour mes iris ambré.

Luxe, éclatant, folie, magnifique, laid et morne, tant de mots contradictoires pour définir cette pièce, si spacieuse. Un lit, ce lit dans lequel je repose, une armoire, un bois rare et cher sûrement, des tapis, des tentures, de multitudes étoffes luxuriantes, une immense vitre, et ses persiennes. Un mobilier à l'éclat pur et doré, un éclat de paradis.

Où sui-je ?

Les draps de soies me recouvrent, si fins, délicats, si beau, si raffinés, je suis laide. Ma beauté n'est rien comparé à ce lieux, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Mes cheveux sont coiffés, une chemise légère et douce me recouvre, je sens la vanille, une odeur sucrée dans l'air. Qu'est ce ?

Je repousse délicatement l'étoffe et pose mes pieds nus à terre, du marbre blanc. Si blanc. J'esquisse quelques pas, je trébuche, un peu, la chute et les émotions m'ont fatalement touchée.

Où suis-je ?

Toujours ces questions qui m'envahissent, et me rendent folle, je ne sais plus quoi penser, je doute, comme à ce soir, cet horrible soir, qui à marqué mon destin d'une tache funeste.

Je m'effondre, mes genoux heurtent violemment le sol, de mon paradis, le sang qui se déverse, la douleur qui m'achève, à peine cicatriser, je me détruis. Mes mains essaient de lacérer cet éclat blanc sous moi, de le voir disparaître, je ne suis pas digne d'être ici, je l'ai tué.

Ces images mortelles repassent au fond de moi, pour me rappeler, pour m'horrifier plus que je ne le suis. Ce craquement osseux, deux fois, ce petit souffle, ce dernier souffle émis, cette masse qui s'écroule, ce passage de ma vie, ce passage qui ma détruite.

Je pleure, je hurle de rage. Et lui, lui qui s'est dit mon soutient et qui m'abandonne. Lui qui est sortit de moi aussi vite qu'il était entré, lui m'a fait mal plus que son géniteur, lui qui m'a aimée pour m'abandonner. Son corps, ses lèvres, son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains, tout ceci n'est qu'imagination, mais mon imagination est réelle.

Où es-tu ?

Reviens-moi.

Que fais-tu ?

Disparais.

Je me suis offert à toi, nos âmes se sont rencontrées, unis, pour ne faire qu'une. J'ai reniée mon innocence, pour t'offrir ta vengeance. Je me suis ouverte. Tu m'as poignardée. Tu m'as fait mal. Reviens. Je t'aime.

Mes mains saignent, souillent le sol si pur de cette chambre, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas ma vie.

Où suis-je ?

Encore cette questions. Trop, une fois de trop. Je n'en peux plus, pourquoi me faire languir, sous les feux divins, je veux en finir une fois pour toute. Débarrasser le monde d'une souillure comme moi.

Le paradis ne peut m'accueillir.

« Père des hommes, toi seul peux me rendre ce que j'ai perdu, envoi-moi ce que je mérite, envoie moi le plus cruel des châtiments, fais moi souffrir, je ne mérite pas ta clémence »

Mes cris s'étouffent. Mon regard se lève, la vitre devant moi. Derrière, mon diamant bleu.

Mon dieu !! Sous les eaux ?

Où suis-je ?

Le dernier mot qui perce mon silence.

Un bruit dans mon dos, des claquements de chaussures sur le sol.

Je me retourne, fais face à l'inconnu, observe.

La porte s'ouvre.


	6. Chapter 6

Pour la première fois, j'ai gonflé mes poumons de cette vague de bonheur.

Il m'est apparu seul. Comme je l'avais imaginé, ses cheveux d'ors et ses yeux d'argent.

Et puis …

Il est là, devant moi, fier et arrogant.

Sur son trône fait de ce même paradis que ma chambre.

J'ai beau détesté ce qu'il m'a fait, je l'aime.

Saurais-je comprendre ce qui m'arrive ?

J'ai beau essayé d'oublier, je brûle encore. Je brûle sous mes pêchers. Je brûle sous son regard d'ange et son corps de démon. Les larmes viennent saler mes joues creuses, pâles.

J'ai trop souffert de ce monde, j'ai voulu m'y perdre et m'abandonner, je souffre encore.

Sa voix mets fin à mes funestes pensées. Son souffle si près de moi. Ses doigts sur mes joues.

Et ces lentes caresses. Fatales.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je le repousse de mes petites mains, autrefois innocente, aujourd'hui assassines.

Et je cours. A travers les couloirs. A travers ce monde.

Je fuis le temps qui me rattrape. Je veux échapper aux souvenirs. Je veux l'oublier.

Je veux oublier ces sensations exquises dans ces appartements.

Je veux oublier ces moments fusionnels entre nos deux âmes.

Je veux oublier.

Arrête, je t'en supplie. Ne me suis pas cela ne servirait à rien.

Je tombe sur le matelas. Et j'entends ses pas dans le couloir.

Laisse moi, laisse moi, laisse moi, ma voix faiblit.

« Me comprends-tu ? Laisse-moi vivre ! Tu m'as détruite. Je n'ai plus de cœur, je n'ai plus rien, LAISSE-MOI ! »

Mon visage est dur, tendu. Il ne comprend pas, il ne sait pas, il ne sait rien. Personne ne peut comprendre. Moi-même je ne me comprends pas.

Mes genoux heurtent violemment, le sol si pur et aveuglant de vérité, une fois de plus.

Mes larmes forment un voile flou, il me cache, me rend aveugle devant l'évidence.

Je suis seule, il est partit. Son abandon à stoppé mes larmes. Pour mieux les ressourcer.

On y croyait, toute, n'est ce pas ? Je suis restée pantelante ne sachant que faire, les frissons parcourant mon épiderme. Idiote, naïve, innocente trop coupable, candide, angélique.

Qu'ais je fais ?

Je me lève, époussète ma robe de soie fine. Rajuste élégamment mon corset.

Je franchis la porte. Il est là, il m'attend.

Je bégaye, je ne sais quoi dire, quoi faire. Je m'avance.

Nos regards se croisent.

Le feu et la glace.

Nos mains se lient.

Nos doigts s'entremêlent.

Nos souffles se joignent.

La dernière note de ce ballet.

Nos lèvres se goûtent.

Sucré, salé.

Et puis se séparent.

Ses bras m'entourent, me tenant fermement.

Je l'aime.

Je l'ai toujours aimé.

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis ici.

Deux semaines que je le vois, que je le goûte. L'interdit si tentant.

Peut être, est ce ma destinée ? Je devais mourir. Pour mieux renaître.

C'est un paradis en enfer.

Il doit en épouser une autre.

Une princesse des mers, une digne femme, pour ce prince.

Demain, tous sera terminé, détruit.

Demain, c'est la fin qui résonne.

Demain, je me verrais morte.

Demain est arrivé, si vite.

Une splendide coiffure fait de simplicité et de gestes courants. Une robe légère. Un corps mis en valeur. La beauté n'est pas celle que l'on croit.

Et puis, elle, complication, une robe lourde.

Un anneau, un verre, un couple, un feu d'or.

Un mariage.

Tout est arrivé si vite, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Le temps joue de moi. Je veille la chandelle.

Il s'amuse à côté. Le garde me surveille, de son œil vil, et rustre.

Il me demande par trois fois si la chandelle s'est consumée. Ma réponse est négative.

Et puis, elle arrive, dans une tenue peu correcte.

Elle demande à me remplacer, j'obéis.

Je le rejoins.

Il me prend et m'emmène.

La surface, la surface, la surface, elle t'attend. Ce n'est tout ce qui puisse être audible.

Une poigne et un souffle de vent parmi ses eaux.

Je touche le sol.

Devant se dresse le manoir.

Tout à changé, vieux et en ruine.

J'apprends que ma vie était en danger, encore.

Je découvre que 5 semaines passées dans ce paradis du diable, c'est 5 ans.

Me voilà, revenu, là où je voulais partir.

Une seule joie, revoir Alex'.

Vivre et partager.

Mon amour retrouvé.

**

* * *

**

**_Merci pour vos reviews cela fait toujours un grand plaisir de recevoir des compliment ou des remarques sur ce que l'on écrit. _**

**_en espérant revoir l'un de vos si délicieux commentaires_**

**_je me retire_**

**_Lady and gentleman._**


	7. Chapter 7

Pour la première fois, je l'ai regardé.

Je l'ai regardé. J'ai plongé mon univers chocolaté, dans son océan d'argent.

J'ai découvert tous les sentiments de l'être humain.

J'y ais vus l'amour et la haine.

J'y ai entendu la joie et la tristesse.

Je m'y suis vue, mon reflet, notre reflet.

Je vois, une fois de plus. Et je me souviens.

Je me souviens de ces moments interdits, ces aventures, dans la chambre du second.

Je me rappelle la douceur de ses cheveux d'or. La pâleur de sa peau d'ange.

Le gris enivrant de ses yeux. Ces paroles qu'il me soufflait, et me souffle encore.

Son parfum, ce goût salé sucré, une odeur fraîche, lui.

Ses cheveux se balance au gré du vent marin. Ses habits aussi éclatants que les meubles du paradis.

Il paraît déplacé dans cet endroit. Il respire l'innocence et la grandeur. Alors que ce monde, mon monde n'est que culpabilité et faiblesse.

Il s'empare, délicatement, à l'aide de ses doigts fin, mon menton. Il lève mon visage pour que nous puissions nous confondre une fois de plus. Son sourire réveille en moi la douleur que j'avais essayé de dissimuler.

Les larmes roulent en une symphonie de vagues, sur mes joues.

Cet être que j'ai tué, moi qui me disais contre la peine de mort, j'ai tuée.

Personne ne doit mourir par la main d'un homme, personne ne le mérite.

Je recule horrifiée. Il lui ressemble.

Son visage pâle. Cette pointe de mépris dissimulée tant bien que mal. Ces yeux froids.

Je revois la canne. Je revois ce regard de peur, et d'incompréhension. Le dernier regard.

Le corps qui s'effondre sans vie. Mais par-dessus tout ce craquement horrible, qui résonne encore et toujours.

Je ne pourrais m'en défaire.

J'enlève brutalement la main qui caresse ma joue. Et je marche. J'accélère.

Puis je cours. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas voir le visage de la victime tout les jours devant moi.

Je tombe sur des pierres. Je crie, je hurle au désespoir.

Qu'ais je fais ?

Les larmes sortent et sillonnent mes joues. Elles tombent sur le sol.

Elles sont les messagères de mon désespoir. J'ais tant perdu dans cet acte.

Je ne pourrais plus vivre, ne plus aimer.

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule. Il s'assied à côté de moi. Il dégage mes cheveux qui couvrent mon visage et m'attire tout contre lui.

Il me console. Mais ses douces paroles paraissent insaisissables. Elles ne font que creuser, plus encore, le gouffre qui est en moi.

Je m'éloigne doucement cette fois, et pose la fleur blanche à ses côtés. Cette fleur, rare, celle qu'il m'a offerte.

Le signe de ses sentiments.

Je me dirige vers mon ancienne demeure, dos à mon crime.

Je pénètre dans la misérable chaumière. L'odeur du vieux bois et les effluves maritimes agressent vivement mon odorat.

Tout est pourri. Comme moi, je le suis. Le temps à fait ses preuves, mais les marques restent.

Il est encore là. Je le sens derrière moi. N'a-t-il pas compris ?

Il s'approche. Je me retourne. Délicatement il se penche.

S'empare d'une mèche de mes cheveux et la fixe en côté à l'aide de la fleur.

Je ne veux pas une fois de plus ressentir, la déception dans son regard. Je sais que ce n'est pas son père, mais je ne peux le croire. Tout me le rappel. Mise à part cette tendresse.

Un bout de douceur me frôle gentiment les chevilles. Le châle de ma défunte mère.

Le morceau de bonheur qu'a emporté mon père. Je m'en empare.

Il sent encore se parfum de thé.

Me chère mère, autrefois domestique au manoir du Lord, avait renversé le thé de sa maitresse sur son châle. Mais les moyens manquait, elle n'a jamais pu le laver.

Il s'est appuyé contre le mur. Il patiente. Je fais le tour de cette sinistre demeure. Frôle légèrement le peu de meuble. Ces sensations font remonter en moi, les souvenirs d'antan.

Je ressors. Je marche. Je cours. Jusqu'à la falaise, jusqu'à mon diamant bleu.

Toujours aussi beau. Ces reflets miroitants. Ce couché de soleil. Cette immensité bleutée.

Wonderful.

Je m'assois. Balançant mes pieds dans le vide. Ce vide qui m'a emporté. Cet endroit j'ai cru le quitter, à jamais. Aujourd'hui je le retrouve.

Je parcours le domaine. Il me suit toujours.

Et puis il m'empoigne le bras avec une ferme délicatesse.

Il me retourne.

Et me prévient.

L'eau, sa survie.

Il me laisse partir, il m'attendra.

Pourtant il me souffle une condition, la condition du bonheur.

« La première personne que tu croisera, ne l'embrasse pas

Pour ne serais ce qu'un baiser, tu m'auras oublié. »

J'ai compris sans comprendre. Il se détache et s'assoit.

Je le regarde.

L'horizon se lève. Je suis le chemin qui mène vers mon cœur.

Saura –t-il me guider ?


	8. note de l'auteur

_**Ces commentaires si touchants. Un grand merci serait inutile. **_

_**J'espère que mon style et mon histoire ne vous déplaise aucunement. **_

_**L'originalité fait partie de l'être humain.**_

_**J'aimerais ajouter à ce petit monologue, que les grands axes de cette histoire sont tirés d'un BD. **_

_**Cependant j'ai reformulé et recréée l'histoire à ma manière. **_

_**En ne souhaitant pas votre mort XD, **_

_**Noyez vous dans les tourbillons des rêves, et de l'imagination, prenez part au bonheur qui vous entoure sachez le trouvez autour de vous. **_

_**Je ne suis pas de celle qui croit à la vie, mais je suis de celles qui ont de l'espoir. **_

_**A mes meilleures amies qui me soutiennent **_

_**A ces sœurs qui sont tous, **_

_**Je vous aime, très fort. **_

_**Ladys and gentlemans. **_


	9. Chapter 8

J'ai un vide au fond de moi.

Je sens encore l'humidité et la douceur des lèvres sur mon front

Alexane me regarde de ces sombres yeux verts. L'incompréhension perce son regard, et m'atteint.

Elle flotte tout autour de moi, m'emprisonne. Je n'ai pas compris, je ne comprendrais jamais.

J'essai de rattraper le passé qui s'échappe.

Mais il s'est enfui si vite.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est je fais ?

Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Si jeune ?

Alexane a tant changée, et moi suis-je restée même.

Ce vide qui emplit mon être, ce manque.

Qui m'échappe, c'est l'eau de vie que je ne peux retenir.

Et puis les gouttes s'accrochent.

Elles pénètrent et ravivent en moi un feu de souvenirs oubliés.

Les images défilent comme défilent les feuilles si jolies de l'automne.

Elles prennent place et créent un courant.

Je vois tout. Me souvient de tout.

Pourtant si loin. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas.

Chaque chose reprend place. Mais rien ne vient combler le vide qui emplit mon cœur.

Alexane me regarde.

Elle non plus ne comprend.

Elle se pose des questions.

Je les vois. Une tempête. Un vent violent de questions. La nature qui se déchaîne. Elle essaie de comprendre mais n'y arrive pas. Elle me ressemble dans ces moments de doute.

Nous sommes liées. Liées par l'amour que l'on s'offre. Liées par cette magie qui nous habitent.

Elle me comprend. Moi aussi.

Je m'assoie sur l'herbe florissante. Si douce pour notre vue. Mais pourtant si froide au toucher. L'étoffe de ma robe couvre la terre. Et mes yeux se perdent dans l'horizon.

Tout est si sombre.

Je ferme les yeux et essaie. Essaie de comprendre le gouffre qui me ronge. Je le sens mais je n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Il s'échappe. Au si rapide, clair, et vif qu'un morceau de paradis déchirant le ciel lors des nuits d'orage.

Une main caresse doucement. Tendrement. Elle effleure mes boucles aux couleurs clairs. Alexane s'assoit à mes côtés.

Elle presse gentiment ma main. Elle ne parle pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ses interrogations flottent autour de moi.

Je rencontre ses yeux verts. J'y lis la pitié.

Elle verse quelques gouttes salées.

Un bruit de sabot se fait entendre. Résonnant dans la campagne déserte.

Ce bruit caractéristique.

Je baisse la tête. Je me relève. Je fais face. Face à ces soldats. Baïonnettes en mains.

Je regarde Alexane, je ne comprends pas. Elle se disait mon amie. Elle se disait ma sœur, ma confidente. Elle me livre.

Son regard de désolation me surprend. Mais ne m'atteint pas. Plus rien ne m'atteint. Je croyais avoir un espoir. J'y ais cru.

Mes mains sont liées. J'y suis. Je suis face à mon jugement. Face à mes erreurs. Face à mon crime. La condamnation est tombée. Tout comme mes cheveux à l'instant.

Mon cou libre. Mes cheveux si longs. Ne sont plus qu'un champ de blé.

J'ai peur. Le prêtre est venu. Il a parlé, je ne l'ai pas écoutée. J'écris ces mots. Tous ces mots depuis le début. L'heure sonne au clocher de la ville.

La charrette m'emporte. Les gens m'acclament ou me dénigrent. Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir.

Je monte sur l'échafaud de bois. Je sens la planche. La planche de bois qui me maintient. Ces cordes, ces liens de l'enfer.

L'on m'installe sur mon lit de condamné pour un dernier sommeil.

Les souvenirs m'assiègent. Ils remontent en moi.

Lui, son visage, son odeur, son corps. Tout.

Je suis morte une fois.

Je n'ai pas compris la chance.

La lame tombe dans un sifflement. Le sang gicle.

Je meurs pour la seconde fois.

Sans avoir compris et eu le temps d'apprendre à vivre.


End file.
